The Hollow, The Heart & The Ash
by romancequeen01
Summary: Orihime is having a hard time adjusting to life with the Espada, Ulquiorra however has become quite fond of the redhead. "If this is not happiness, then what is?" Ulquiorra has a plan. With Aizen's approval, Ulquiorra puts in motion a jutsu to sever Orihime's connections to the soul society once and for all. I do not own Bleach or any aspects of it.
1. Prologue

It was dark, it was always dark there. Forever unchanging it would seem. The petite redhead stayed in the same room, the same dark quarters she was given two months ago. The one lone window giving her a glimpse of the moon, though she would never be able to feel the outside again, it was a sliver of peace for her. She was a prisoner, though she came to the Espada's of her own record to save her friends, there was no turning back, she would never be able to see her friends again. All hope was gone, instead she was left with a hollow feeling, complete emptiness.

The slender Espada was nearly her only source of interaction, other than her powers being summoned to fix injured Espada's. Ulquiorra came to her at least once a day, and strangely enough she enjoyed the reminder that there were others out there, that although she felt it, she was not truly alone.

Though he was an Arrancar, a hollow with a humanoid form, he was slowly growing attached to the girl. Though he wasn't truly sure why, he was clinging to the interactions with the human.

Following the similar path towards the meeting grounds, Ulquiorra's manor the same as always. His hands tucked in his pockets, head slouched towards the ground just slightly, typical Ulquiorra. The meeting ran for its normal amount of time, things were never particularly different in the world of Hueco Mundo, but today there would be a change, or so he hoped.

As the meeting adjourned Ulquiorra stayed seated, waiting as the others made their exit until only he and Aizen remained.

" _I wouldn't expect you to be the last one out of this room Ulquiorra. You have something more to add in regards to our plan?"_

Ulquiorra lifted his head, letting his eyes match their leaders,

" _as a matter of fact I do, I believe there is a way to fully harness the human's powers to help us take down the trash of the soul society once and for all."_

His interest peaked imencily at the Espada's words, a light smirk graced the corner of his lips,

" _do tell."_


	2. Chapter 1

As the day drew on the petite girl knelt in front of the lone window in the center of the room, hands folded on her lap as she stared up at the sky. Although it would appear to the others that Orihime was longing to leave, still hopeful to be saved, that was the complete opposite of her feelings. She had given up hope long ago of being saved, and she truly hoped that her friends would stay away, stay safe. Now the only thing which generated in the mind of the woman was survival. To survive the isolation.

To those who have never been cut off from the world the silence and darkness may seem a nice escape, but to be fully immersed in the feeling of being alone it was torture.

The thoughts of the girl abruptly interrupted as the doors to her room were thrown open. Her eyes did not look towards the door however, she knew the reason for the abrupt visit, an Espada was injured and would need healing, that was the only reason there would be anyone other than Ulquiorra entered the room, and Ulquiorra was much quieter upon his entrance.

A light sigh escaped her lips as she moved to stand, turning towards the door she found the smirking face of the light blue haired Espada, Grimmjow. She found herself interested to say the least, typically when she was being summoned Grimmjow was the one who she was required to heal, who else could it be? The others were not generally not as careless.

The scowl which graced his features clearly spoke to his disinterest in gathering her. Although Grimmjow was extremely hotheaded and hated authority, he wouldn't go against Aizen's requests.

" _Let's go,"_

Was all he grumbled out before turning to leave. This was weird, what was going on? Grimmjow was never at a loss for words, or ever shy to push her around for his own amusement, this was completely out of character. Something big was going on, things were about to get extremely interesting.

Double doors opened to an unknown room. Orihime had never seen this area before, though that wasn't saying much, she had generally only seen a few areas in this ginormous concreate dungeon.

Grimmjow stood at the door, not going further into the room as he pushed the girl inside,

" _that will be all Grimmjow,"_

Aizen spoke, Orihime blinked lightly as she turned and watched the doors closed behind her, only turning back when she heard movement.

She found it was not just Aizen in the room, Ulquiorra was there as well. She could barely hide her confusion, she couldn't see any injuries to either of them, nor could she sense any, so what could this little gathering be about?

Aizen simply smiled at the girl, he was always composed but appeared friendly enough, his voice quite soft spoken as he addressed her.

" _Have a seat Miss Inoue."_

His words, though in the form of a request were the opposite, she never had a choice. Nodding her head, she made her way to the lone table in the center of the room, it looked as though she was in a hospital back home, with the examination table in the center. As she approached the table Ulquiorra held out his hand for her to take, she blinked lightly, unsure if she should take it, although Ulquiorra was not one to harm her she was unsure of the particular situation they were in. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she gently placed her hand in his own, using his hand as leverage to pull herself up, the table was unusually high, she wondered just what they would use it for.

Her feet dangled from the table as she sat up straight, her eyes blank as she looked forward. She no longer questioned anything that she was a part of, there was no need. She no longer wished to torment herself but letting herself know full well that anything the Arrancar requested of her would lead to hardships of her friends, so she no longer thought of it.

Moving to the front of her Aizen stood still, seeming to get a read on the woman, a light smile coming to his face as he raised his shoulders as if to shrug,

" _what we are about to do will take a toll on you. Seeing as we have never attempted this transition with a human, we are unsure as to how this will affect you,"_

He paused a moment as he looked at her unphased expression,

" _rest assured though, we believe with your abilities you will be able to heal yourself from within."_

Orihime's mind was racing, what transition? What where they trying to do to her? Though she did her best to keep her composure she couldn't help her facial muscles showing some tension, although she had faith in her healing abilities, the thought of not knowing something that could harm her was obviously causing some frustration.

" _Well Ulquiorra, let us begin."_

FLASHBACK

" _I believe there is a way to fully harness the human's powers to help us take down the trash of the soul society once and for all."_

" _Do tell."_

" _By utilizing the powers of your Hōgyoku we could tether the girl to an Espada,"_

Ulquiorra paused just enough to gather Aizen's reaction before continuing,

" _the girls powers would heighten immensely though she would be completely bound to the Espada, therefore she would be controllable to use in battle,"_

Aizen shook his head, smiling lightly,

" _mind tethering has never been completed with a human, we wouldn't know if she would even survive or not. Say we did this procedure and it worked, the Espada and her would be connected completely."_

He scoffed lightly as he closed his eyes,

" _I don't see any of the Espada's volunteering themselves to be completely connected with this girl,"_

Lightly stifling a laugh, he shook his head once more,

" _It won't happen."_

After a long pause Ulquiorra spoke,

" _I volunteer."_


	3. Chapter 2

PRESENT

It didn't take as long as they had planned, the girl held it together fairly well considering the pain, only crying out a handful of times, overall, she handled it quite well, much like Ulquiorra had expected. Though Aizen had been skeptical of the situation as a whole, he knew the pros out-weighed the cons in this instance. Orihime would be tethered to Ulquiorra fully, therefore gaining much more power and control of her own abilities along with a select few of his. She would have no recollection of her life as the human she once was, now she would become part Arrcancar – and Ulquiorra would gain his own personal subordinate, one who would do anything for him, a pet if you will. It was interesting to Aizen, he never thought to tether the girl to himself nevermind to another. Ulquiorra must have been thinking on this plan for quite some time.

Each stood their ground on both sides of the girl, continuing their recitement of the incantation. Orihime had lost consciousness about 20 minutes prior to the finishing verse. She hadn't been torn up like Aizen had expected though, so things were looking positive.

Both Aizen and Ulquiorra released their grips on her shoulders and took a step back, Aizen holding his hand above her finished the final sealing. Taking a step back he took in a breath,

" _Finally, the hard part is over,"_

As his words escaped his lips a shadow like rope grew between Orihime and Ulquiorra, though the rope would be invisible once the tether fully latched to Orihime when she woke up, it could be visible to those with a keen eye.

" _Tell me Ulquiorra...why is it you thought to tether yourself with the girl? If it had been anyone else who brought this up to me I could clearly decipher their motives, but I can't with you."_

Aizen questioned as he moved to lean against the wall of the room, watching closely as Ulquiorra responded,

" _Though most of the matter is strategy I would say that part of it is personal as it would seem…"_

he paused a moment as the rope between the two grew thicker, the process would be completed soon. Aizen simply nodded his head,

" _Well I will leave you to it. She should be coming around soon, and you will need to be the first person she sees or this won't work."_

He waived his hand as he made his way out of the room. He knew Ulquiorra was one of the most powerful and loyal of Espada's, if it had been any of the others he wouldn't have even given it a thought, he would have shot them down instantly, but Ulquiorra was different.

Ulquiorra would control Orihime, and Aizen would control Ulquiorra, it was a win win.

It had been a little more than an hour that Ulquiorra had been standing there, watching the girl. She was a strange creature, and he was utterly fascinated with her. The whole thing seemed so odd to him, it had seemed a lifetime ago since he felt anything pleasant, it were as if he had a piece of himself that he had lost.

His thoughts interrupted as Orihime moved slightly. Ulquiorra watched as the girls eyes fluttered open and the rope connecting them faded away. Ulquiorra watched as her eyes fully opened, her face fearful as she could not recall anything, it was as if her brain was wiped clean, she had no recollection of anything. She didn't know where she was, hell she couldn't even remember who she was.

Her chest rose and down quickly as she began slightly hyperventilating. Where was she, what was this place? It was pure terror. Her eyes flashed quickly to the side as she heard a foot step. Ulquiorra held his hands up as if in a motion of reassurance,

" _It's alright Orihime…"_

His words were soft, his mannerisms were calm, who was this man,

" _You know me?"_

Orihime questioned? Her eyes glazed over in fear as she looked around the room quickly,

" _Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here...who am I?"_

Ulquiorra moved quickly and effortlessly to her side, placing his hands on her forearms as he held her in front of him,

" _Your name is Orihime In…"_

He paused for a split second,

" _Cifer...you were in battle. You were hit with a powerful blow which rendered you unconscious as well as wiped away your memory…"_

Orihime looked up at him, his eyes melted into her own as if they were one in the same, as if she were drawn to him,

" _Who are you…?"_

She questioned softly.

" _I am Ulquiorra Cifer…"_

He paused a moment, letting her take in everything before he moved his hand to the side of her face, resting it lightly on her cheek,

" _You are mine...my treasure."_


	4. Chapter 3

It took just under three months for Orihime to fully gain reality of the situation and become as strong as Ulquiorra had predicted. She was quite the interesting little human, now with powers similar to his own she simply amazed him. Ulquiorra kept her away from the other Espada and Arrancar while he molded her to his desired form. She had only knowledge of his existence, had only ever seen him. Though she had heard of the others she had never met them, therefore the tether between the two was as strong as it could ever be. According to his studies, tethering took between two for four months after the process was done to be fully completed. Orihime's powers combined with his own sped the process up a bit, now she was his and only his.

It was strange, the connection between himself and the girl. She had always had some sort of control over him, and now with them being tethered to one another he could feel, actually feel something for her. Though it was a strange sensation, it was not necessarily an unpleasant one. Likewise, she grew to have feelings for him. She almost never called him by his name, instead calling him Quiorra or my love. In her mind they were married, which is why they shared the same last name as they were clearly not related. Although she couldn't remember the marriage happening this was the only logical reason she had, and Ulquiorra would never correct her. Ulquiorra would always refer to her as my treasure, he wasn't sure why but when he called her that during their "first" encounter it seemed to stick.

Today was the day she would be reintroduced to the others. The tether was fully completed, there would be no breaking it at this stage, so it would be safe for him to bring her to Aizen so that he could see with his own eyes the power they had created.

A soft yawn escaped the redhead's lips as she stretched out in bed, rolling over she noticed Ulquiorra sitting at his desk on the other end of the room. A wide smirk like smile came to her face as she slowly moved from the bed and walked over to him ever so quietly,

"I know you're there, it's still not happening."

Ulquiorra spoke calmly as he continued scribbling on the parchment before him. Orihime let out a soft groan as she moved behind him, wrapping her arms around him before resting her chin on his shoulders,

"You never let me have my fun,"

She pouted, this was her little game, he could always tell when she was coming towards him, but she was bound and determined to surprise him, though it never worked he enjoyed the notion of it. Shaking his head lightly he moved and within a split second he had pull her onto his lap, looking up into her glorious greyish blue eyes. Though Ulquiorra almost never smiled, he would always let a soft smirk like smile grace his lips when she was around.

"On the contrary my treasure, I always let you have your fun. You just never succeed."

Her brows furrowed as she crossed her arms, she was in full pout mode at this point, and he couldn't help the chuckle which escaped his throat,

"You should get ready. You'll be meeting the others soon."

Her entire demeanor changed as she looked into his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement. Perhaps a mixture of the two? She had never been outside when the others were around. Ulquiorra had described the others to her but she had never seen them. Just describing the others would be terrifying enough to humans, but she was different. She simply nodded her head at his words before she moved to stand, only to be pulled back down by Ulquiorra's grip on her wrist. She blinked at him, before he spoke,

"Do not fret, you will be fine."

Was all he added as he loosened his grip on her wrist. That was all it took for her cheerful demeanor to come back. Smiling happily, she moved her hands to his cheeks before pressing her lips against his own.

"Thank you, my love,"

She added before she stood and moved to get ready. He shook his head before continuing to write, she was an odd woman. She had a childlike demeanor which he knew how to manipulate to obtain the outcome he found fit just like in this instance, but it never ceased to humor him how quickly her reactions would change. Although she was now 99% Arrancar, having a snowflake like skull crown around her head (which matched perfectly with her hair pin), along with a hollow hole at the base of her chest, she was still a sliver human, and her human emotions were quite interesting.

The girl typically took forever to get ready, a human thing he supposed, and this was no different. She had changed her clothes multiple times, which was interesting to him as there weren't many options of the white cloth, but none the less, she always changed her mind. Finally, she had decided, a white long-sleeved top which stopped at the base of her chest, and a long white skirt, both typical of the Arrancar style with their black markings. Ulquiorra knew she was ready before she opened the bathroom door, standing at the door of their room he waited for her, watching as she made her way over to him. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Ulquiorra flashed her his typical smirk like smile as he offered her his hand which she took quite eagerly. She was about to meet the entire group of Espada along with other Arrancar's, even as an Arrancar herself, she was terrified.


	5. Chapter 4

Walking alongside Ulquiorra they made their way through to an empty room. This room was massive, the ceiling was nearly 100 feet above them. Orihime looked around with her typical child-like awe at her new surroundings as she clung to the man beside her, stopping at the base of an extremely high stare case they turned to watch the entrance. Ulquiorra looked to his side snagging a glimpse of her reactions before speaking,

"I have to take my seat. You will stand here, do not speak unless you are spoken to by myself or Lord Aizen, do you understand?"

Orihime simply pursed her lips together in concentration as she nodded her head. He chuckled softly before leaning in and placing a kiss to her cheek,

"You will do fine,"

She smiled happily at him while reassuring him she believed him as she watched him turn and take his place at the other end of the room. Orihime watched intently as others began to fill the room, she could feel each and every one of their eyes on her. Swallowing hard she retained her composure, looking to Ulquiorra for reassurance to which he nodded his head.

"Well holy fuck – look who it is…"

She heard he words blurt out from a man at the entrance to the room. His baby blue hair and piercing eyes, this must be who Ulquiorra called Grimmjow. She watched as he moved towards her, a wide smirk plastered on his face as he circled her, examining her as it seemed. She could feel herself become tense. This man frightened her, that much was for certain if nothing else. Feeling his fingers moving a strand of her hair as he completed the circle to stand in front of her she stared up at him, her eyes never faltering from his own, she would not let him know she was scared.

"What shit hole have they been hiding you at eh?"

He paused only a moment as he noted her lack of response. Scanning her over once more he nodded his head,

"I think I will keep you…"

Was all he added before turning from the girl, she could see the table was nearly full, only two seats empty, one about to be filled by Grimmjow and the other the man who had just entered the room. His face was soft, pleasant even, quite different from the faces which surrounded the table. She noted that Ulquiorra had not moved his eyes from her, was he scared for her? Is that why he watched her like a hawk? Shaking her head lightly her thoughts were interrupted by the man at the head of the table, she assumed he was lord Aizen.

"Now you all know of our newest addition."

He spoke as he motioned towards Orihime, which simply made everyone stare at her more intensely. She blinked lightly as she noted two girls along the side of the wall fluster in rage, grumbling to themselves as they stared at her. Orihime didn't spend much time focused on them as lord Aizen moved his hand up to silence them.

"Our standard procedure for new comers will take place. I brought you all here to get your insight on this matter along with find a suitable opponent for her."

Without hesitation the girl with the black ponytails raised her hand and cheered,

"I will gladly offer my services Lord Aizen."

To which Aizen simply nodded his head and waved her off, parting his lips to speak he was interrupted by Grimmjow,

"I'll take a swing at her,"

He paused and licked his lips,

"she looks tasty,"

To which Orihime ignored the reference as she noticed Ulquiorra's hand move to a fist as it sat on the table. She couldn't help the smile as it peaked through her lips. Though he never had a chance to show it, he was an extremely jealous person. Grimmjow was about to speak once more when Aizen stood from the table. Instantly everyone became silent – you could have heard a pin drop. Clearing his throat, he looked between Orihime and Ulquiorra,

"Who would you pick, Ulquiorra?"

He questioned, everyone watching the two, questioning to themselves why he would be the one to pick. Some realized that Ulquiorra had a very analytical mind, he would want to show off her best abilities, so he more than likely already had an opponent in mind. In this case however, he felt emotionally involved, not wanting to put her into the line of fire. Shaking his head lightly he spoke softly,

"I am not sure."

The response caused even more whispers amongst the rest of them. Aizen simply smiled and sat back down.

"You have been gone from sight for far too long Ulquiorra. Perhaps it is you we should test first."

Ulquiorra simply nodded his head,

"very well,"

As he pushed himself from the table and began walking past Orihime to the wide-open space behind her. Confusion was written clearly on her face, would Lord Aizen truly make her fight him? She could feel a light pain in the pit of her stomach as she looked towards Ulquiorra for guidance.

"Grimmjow…since you have been eager for a battle. I hope you wouldn't mind."

Aizen spoke calmly, the smile never falling from his face. Grimmjow smirked wildly as he stood from the table,

"It's about God damn time,"

He cheered excitedly as he moved towards Orihime. Stopping beside her he whispered into her ear,

"watch closely my new pet,"

Moving past her he smacked her on the ass. It was as if Ulquiorra snapped, moving in an instant to Grimmjow, twisting his arm behind his body he nearly growled as he moved to break the bones only to have Grimmjow narrowly escape by disappearing. Reappearing a moment later across the room.

"oooooooooh shit I see…the girl is YOUR new pet."

Orihime could hear the whispers around the comment. She did not understand this term, pet, but she could feel the negative connotation along with it. Letting out a loud belly laugh Grimmjow shook his head.

"Tell you what Ulquiorra…after I kick your ass, I'll take good care of her,"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes a moment before stepping forward, he was going to enjoy destroying him.


	6. Chapter 5

It was interesting to say the least. During their time together Ulquiorra would train her, but nothing like this. Now in this instant he was violent, ready to kill. Though it wasn't as shocking to her seeing as his opponent had similar notions. Their battle went on for what seemed like forever, though in reality it had probably been less than a half hour. Orihime focused intensely on Ulquiorra's movements. He had fought with similar styles when they spared but not nearly as intense. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a presence at her side. The girl who had volunteered to spar with her and her friend. Orihime could not for the life of her remember their names. More than likely Ulquiorra found them insignificant therefore felt no need to tell her.

The two girls stood in front of her, blocking her view as they crossed their arms with disgust plastered on their faces.

"What do you think Menoly? The little princess grew herself a little crown,"

She spoke with disdain dripping from each and every word as she flicked the skull crown around her head. Orihime could tell that they were not fans of her, but she had no recollection of it. Shaking her head lightly she questioned,

"Sorry, do I know you?"

Her question in her mind was a genuine one, seemed to anger the girl. Menoly let out a light laugh, quickly hushing herself as the girl spun around to face her. Clearing her throat, she added,

"I mean…she has to be messing with you Loly."

So, her name was Loly, finally she could put a name to the girl. She watched as Loly seemed to get more and more angry while continuing to yell at Menoly. Orihime rolled her eyes as she stepped to the side of the girls, attempting to gain a better view point to watch Ulquiorra. Once she took a step the girl turned to her instantly,

"I'm not through with you yet!"

She heard her yell as she moved to grab her arm, pulling her back towards her,

"Who do you think you are princess?! You think you're all high and mighty now?! You're not good enough for him! You shouldn't be the one at his side!"

Orihime blinked wildly, was this girl an old flame of Ulquiorra's? She parted her lips as if she were about to question her when Loly scoffed,

"Lord Aizen deserves better than you."

Orihime couldn't help the light laugh which escaped her lips as she shook her head. Just as Loly was gearing up to start yelling once more Orihime held up a hand to her, as if to quiet her.

"my name, is Orihime Cifer…"

The words seemed to catch the girl off guard, letting her grip on her arm loosen. Orihime pulled Loly's hand off her arm as she stepped to the side, pointing at Ulquiorra,

"I am his – I do not care about your infatuation with Lord Aizen, nor do I have any interest in him, so do spare me the prettiness and let me pay attention to my husband."

Her words seemed to shock the two girls, both sat there with their mouths open as they watched Orihime move past them to get a better view. Loly stood still for a moment, likely letting her words fully sink in before she turned,

"You think you're so special? I'll show you…"

As she moved swiftly beside Orihime, raising her fist to connect a punch. Although Loly was fast, Orihime was faster. Quickly holding her hand up as a red orb appeared. As Loly's fist connected with her Bala orb she was sent flying back. Crashing against the wall between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. At that moment when she connected with the wall everything went silent. Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow flashed their attention to the direction Loly flew from only to find Orihime standing there, her hand flickering with the remnants of the bala's glow.

Ulquiorra simply stared at her as he made his decent to the ground, watching as Aizen clapped his hands with a light laugh.

"Marvelous! Such control! Ulquiorra has trained you well I see."

Orihime simply stared at him, honestly surprised, she had expected to get scolded for reacting, instead she was met with praise, so strange. Aizen held up his hands to stop Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's fight before speaking once more,

"It appears we have an unexpected visitor – you're all dismissed. Orihime please come with me while Ulquiorra does me the favor of taking care of this pest."

Orihime blinked lightly, turning to Ulquiorra as if to question if she should go with him, to which he simply nodded before disappearing. As Aizen turned to leave Orihime quickly moved to his side, following alongside him as he began to speak,

"Now my dear, I am sure you have quite a few questions about your past. I can do my best to help fill in the gaps if you'd like."

he added as he opened a door to what looked like his study.

"There is a lot we need to catch you up on. I thought we would have a bit more time to get you filled in, but it looks though they are coming for you."

Orihime blinked at his words, looking over at him as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Who's coming for me?"

She questioned softly as she sat on the soft cushioned couch, watching as he moved to sit on the large arm chair in the center of the room,

"The soul society."


	7. Chapter 6

Ulquiorra stood just outside the walls of Las Noches, scanning the endless sand for movement. He knew this would happen, it was there plan all along, to use Orihime as bait as it were to get the trash of the soul society to come to Hueco Mundo so that Aizen could use them for his future plans. The only aspect which they did not count on was the tethering of Orihime to Ulquiorra causing ACTUAL feelings between the two. They knew that Orihime would become extremely attached to Ulquiorra, that was a given and a major part of the plan, but having Ulquiorra becoming attached to the girl, this was bound to cause issues.

A quick shift in the sand shook the Espada back into reality, quickly he conjured his bala, tossing it into the sand, watching a figure quickly jump back to safety. Ulquiorra blinked lightly as he placed his hands back into his pockets,

"You were not who I was expecting to see...Kisuke Urahara."

The man simply tilted his hat, just enough to lock eyes with one another.

"Likewise…"

He paused a moment before speaking once more,

"Where's the girl Ulquiorra?"

Such a direct question caused him to laugh lightly.

"You can't see it can you?"

He questioned, his tone dripping in derogatory as he motioned his hands to his chest, focusing his energy into the hole. With in moments his ghostly tether rope appeared. He watched the confusion slowly turn to understanding,

"You know what this is Kisuke...and you know what it means...Orihime is mine."

As he spoke he moved his hand to point at Kisuke, watching as his green cero shot from his fingertip. As the smoke faded Ulquiorra saw the remnants of the black hole. He knew Kisuke had dodged the attack and had disappeared back through his garganta to the human world. The true fun was about to begin.

 _XxXxXxXxX_

"The soul reapers have continuously targeted us simply because we were different Orihime, they know we are stronger than them and it scares them to death."

Aizen continued as he handed her a cup of tea. Though Orihime remembered hearing of the soul reapers from Ulquiorra she didn't remember all of the specifics.

"Now they have taken things a step further, they're targeting those of us with powers and abilities that appeal to them, and harvesting those powers for themselves, and for those who don't go quietly, they execute them…"

His words trailed off a moment as a knock at the door interrupted them, Aizen motioned towards the door, using his powers they opened and Ulquiorra stepped inside. Orihime smiled happily as she saw him. Aizen nodded at him, knowing what was to come. He sighed softly as he stood from the chair, making his way to pour himself another cup of tea as Ulquiorra moved to stand behind Orihime, knowing what Aizen was about to say - the plan was coming full circle and he knew that they had to crush her completely in order for it to work, and although he knew it had to happen, he hadn't planned on gaining feelings for her, and subsequencially having to feel that pain of her pain for himself.

"Orihime...I wanted to withhold this information from you, since you had no memory of it. But it would appear that I do not have much choice at this point."

He paused a moment as he turned to face her, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he tilted his head down a moment,

"They are the reason you have lost your memories."

Silence rang out in the room for nearly a minute before he spoke once more.

"They are responsible for your brothers death."

Orihime's eyes went wide. Shock and realization hit her all at once. Ulquiorra placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze as he could feel the shivers moving down her spine. He had told her about her brother, specifically for this purpose, he knew that they would need this as leverage, but God help him it was hurting him to see her like this.

"Sora died...protecting you from them."

 _XxXxXxXxX_

The sound of silence was torment, no movement, no chatter, nothing to keep her from her thoughts. The thoughts of the last moments of her brother, the thought of knowing that she was the reason for her brothers death. It was killing her to think about it. So she laid on the bed she shared with the one person left in the world she loved, thinking. Thinking of a way to take down the murders of the soul society.


End file.
